John the Dunsparce
by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF
Summary: An 8 chapter series of events to celebrate my friend John's birthday.
1. Classroom Shenanigans

Twas an average day at bridges, it was first period and as usual the classes were dragging by sluggishly. In rooms 17, 20 & 21 we find our group bored out of their minds and nearly slipping to the verge of sleep. The teachers and students alike were very tired and finding it hard to keep themselves awake. An announcement came over the intercom.

"Good Morning Nea, I know that we just came back from Daylight savings end and everyone is a bit groggy so, This period everyone has a chance to get that hour of sleep back."

The whole school seemed to fill with an outburst of cheers from all the students, that could be heard from down many blocks. As soon as it had started the loud cheers dropped to dead silence as all but seven students were asleep.

Those seven students were John the Dunsparce, Octus the Raichu, Kazuma the Farfetch'd, Sanders the Porygon, Trevor the Doduo nicknamed "Kiwi", Marcus the Raticate, and Javier "Sketch" the Smeargle.

While everyone else lay their heads down on the tables the seven Poké teens quietly walked out of the classrooms and met downstairs on the play structure out on the yard.

John: "So what do we do now?"

Kazuma: "I dunno, it's kinda weird that everyone fell asleep."

Sketch: "I'm not too surprised, after all, it is Spring forward."

John: "Yeah I guess." The group started talking about other things that have happened recently and then sketch had an interesting idea.

Sketch: "Guys we should see how much shit we could get into."

John: "That sounds like a terrible idea."

Sketch: "Come on John, we should."

John: "I don't know guys..."

Kazuma: "It's settled we're doing it."

Octus, Kazuma, Sanders, Kiwi, Sketch, and Marcus dragged John along in another one of their crazy schemes. Each Poké went up in a separate room ranging from 15-21 and rearranged the classes to their bidding. Sanders was in rm 15, Sketch had 16, Kazuma guarded 17, 18 was John, Octus went to 19, Marcus claimed 20, and Kiwi 21.

Octus dipped everyone's paws in warm water and drew all over their faces all while giving a witty remark after each prank. Sketch copied everyone's handwriting and made love letters to and from different Poké in the classroom. Kiwi laid all the students on their tables making them "plank". He laughed at how stupid they looked. John wasn't sure what to do. He did the first thing that came to mind which was leaving everyone on the ground to put the chairs on top of the tables. Marcus, being reckless as usual opened up all the windows and slung the sleeping Pokémon outside of them. Sanders devised a brilliant plan on how to prank the class. He set up electrical wires throughout the chairs so to leave, the Poké would have to get up in a certain sequence otherwise everyone gets shocked. Kazuma looked at his leek and grinned with excitement. He began cutting up the legs of the chairs and tables. he left the room looking the same although, if someone were to move,the tables and chairs would fall into pieces. The six met up in room 22.

Octus: "Hmm. Second period and no one's awake." They looked over and found Mr. Raptorman asleep. The pranksters circled him.

John: "Come on guys, don't prank Mr. Raptorman, he's my favorite teacher." They looked at the Dunsparce with that look that read "John, Shut up."

Kazuma: "Fine, we won't prank him."

John: "Thanks guys, that means a lot to me-"

Kazuma: "Sketch. grab his keys."

John: "What?! I thought you said you weren't going to prank him?!"

Sanders: "Shh, are you trying to wake up the whole school John?" Kiwi Lol'd himself.

Kiwi: "Yeah John, don't wake up the school!"

"KIWI SHUT UP!" all of them whisper screamed. They headed downstairs and stopped at Mr. Raptorman's truck.

Marcus: "How much time do we have?"

Sanders: "Forty five minutes before third period."

Octus: "Great!"

Kazuma: "Alright who's driving?"

"Let me drive." The others looked at the Raticate like he was cray.

"No." they all replied.

"I could drive." Sanders happily volunteered.

Octus: "Hmm, maybe."

Sketch: "Ooh, Ooh John should drive!"

John: "What? Me?"

Octus: "I second that notion."

Marcus:"Aye"

Kiwi: "Aye"

Kazuma: "Notion carried." Kazuma tossed the keys to the out of luck Dunsparce.

Sanders: "You'll do fine John." Octus Called Shotgun and sat in the passenger seat, Marcus, Sanders, and Kiwi sat behind them. Sketch called pistol.

John: "Get in the trunk Sketch."

"Gladly." And with that Sketch hopped into the trunk.

John: "What about you Kazuma?"

Kazuma: "I got roof of course."

John: "Are you sure?" The Farfetch'd flew up to the rooftop.

Kazuma: "I'm a flying type remember?"

John: "Right.."

Marcus: "Let's Go!" Second period started. The Pokémon at the school were still in deep sleep. "I could go for some sushi." John drove to a sushi house and Kazuma had gotten a dozen salmon rolls.

John: "Okay it's half way into second period, what next?"

Octus & Sketch: "I could go for some In-N-Out."

"Sure." John drove the large truck to In-N-Out. They pulled up to the microphone. "We'll have 2 double-doubles, 2 vanilla milkshakes, and 2 orders of fries." A feminine voice replied.

"That'll be $6.74 please pull up to the first window." Just as soon as John was about to pull 'round the corner, Kiwi decided to make a later order.

Kiwi: "Wait I want to order too." Octus glared back at him.

Octus: "You... Dense... Mother fucker. Why didn't you order with us?"

Kiwi: "I wasn't hungry then."

Octus: "Well too bad you're gonna have to wait."

John: "No, let him order."

Kiwi: "I'll take a single, with fries and a coke." The female came back over the microphone.

"Okay... That brings your total up to $8.47"

John: "Okay. Sketch can you spot a $10?"

"Sure" The smeargle took out a thin fabric and perfectly counterfeited a $10 bill. "Pass that up to John." They Pulled up to the first window and paid the lovely Typhlosion working the cash register.

"Here's your change." She put the money on the trucks dashboard. They got their food and headed back to Alameda.

John: "Time Check."

Sketch: "15 minutes in Third."

John: "Kay. Anywhere else?"

Marcus & Sanders: "Subways." John drove to Subways and picked up Sanders and Marcus' Subs.

John: "Let's chill at my house for a while."

"Sweet." John pulled the truck in front of his house. They played Magic: the gathering, ate their food, and goofed around.

Sanders: "This is fun."

John: "Yeah, I know."

Sketch: "And to think that we could do all this during school." They all had blank stares.

All: "What... Time... Is... It?"

Sketch: "20 minutes before fourth ends."

John: "We have to get back to school!" They all quickly finished up and hopped into the truck.

All: "DRIVE JOHN DRIVE!" The 7 sped down the streets of Alameda and pulled up in the school parking lot.

John: "Get out, get out. Where to?"

****"Back to Raptorman." The Pokémon went upstairs and waited in room 22 with their heads down feigning sleep and waiting for everyone's huge reaction. 5 minutes. They closed their eyes and braced themselves. 3... 2... 1... The whole school was filled with screams of embarrassment and confusion. Raptorman and the seven "woke up" wondering what could have happened. The seven miscreants chuckled to themselves as their master plan went by without any complications.


	2. Ski trip

The Whole Junior and Senior class is traveling by bus to Tahoe. Their favorite Bio teacher, the Cubchoo named Snow was Chaperoning them, sitting at the front of the bus conversing with the driver.

Hours had already passed and most of the Pokémon had fallen asleep. Towards the middle of the bus was John everyone's favorite Dunsparce. Sleeping next to John was Rena the Sandshrew and Neko the Clefable. Across from them was Octus, Sketch, and Kazuma. Sitting in front of John was Marcus, Sanders and Kiwi. After a total of 8 hours the bus came to a halt. The bus driver deliberately came to a harsh stop, to wake up all the unsuspecting sleeping students. All of the teens hit their heads on the back of the seats in front of them. Slowly the students trickled out the bus at the pace of Molasses. They found themselves in front of a Ski Lodge and hotel. The now shivering large group walked into the lobby of the Lodge. A Lunatone greeted them at the door.

Lunatone: "Hello everyone and welcome to the Northstar Lodge, who is the adult accompanying you?" Snow got the Lunatone's attention. The Lunatone looked down at him.

Snow: "Yes, I'm their teacher, so their my responsibility."

Lunatone: "Excellent sir, how many cabins will everyone be staying in?" Snow turned around and found the Pokémon divided into six groups.

Snow: "Six Cabins please."

Lunatone: "Alright, and I'll take it as, you will be staying here at the hotel?"

Snow: "Yep."

Lunatone: "And may I have your name sir?" Snow hesitated and choked. "Excuse me?"

Snow: "Finn..."

Lunatone: "Finn?"

Snow: "Finn... Snow." The Lunatone snickered.

Lunatone: "Please enjoy your stay here and, (snicker) please try not to get lost in the snow, Snow."

Snow: "I'll try not to." Snow said through gritted teeth.

Lunatone: "Here's your key sir, room 307."

Snow: "Thank you." Snow lead the six groups to the large cabins. "Here's the cabins you guys, there's six here so I'll let you guys divide them amongst y'all."

The six groups dispersed into the cabins. Inside the group of most importance to this story, John & Co. there were 3 double bunk beds.

John: "Hmm, So how are we going about this guys?"

Octus: "There's only six, we can't divvy up the room right."

Sketch: "I know a way we can divvy up the room."

John: "What is it Sketch?"

Sketch: "John", Sketch called his name deliciously.

John: "No."

Sketch: "Why not?"

John: "Sketch, I already told you, I'm not gay."

Sketch: "I won't try anything." Sketch smirked.

All: "Hmmm."

Marcus: "Don't worry guys, I'll sleep on the floor." The Raticate went into a closet and pulled out an extra bed spread and rolled it out on the middle of the floor.

Sketch: "Damn, so close." The Dunsparce started panicking.

John: "So you were going to try me?"

Sketch: "Nooo..." They all gave the Smeargle awkward stares.

Kazuma: "How about we go to the Ski lift? It's getting hot in here."

All: "Sure..." The seven left to the ski lifts.

Sketch: "You think Snow is having fun in the (snerk) snow?"

Sanders: "Probably."

Octus: "I hope he doesn't get mad, otherwise we're sure in for a, snowstorm."

Kiwi: "HAHAHAHA We sure are." They all Ski'id for hours on end. Joking around and losing track of time.

John: "Time to head back guys."

Kazuma: "Yeah I guess it is." They head counted.

John: "John, Sketch, Sanders, Octus, Kiwi, Kazuma..."

Kazuma: "Has anyone seen Marcus?"

Octus: "Yeah..." He trailed off.

Kazuma: "Why'd you say it like that?"

Octus: "Well, he kinda started getting annoying so while we were on the Ski lift I 'accidentally' pushed him off." They stared at him with a loss of words.

Kazuma: "We'll find him tomorrow, it's late."

Kiwi: "Good point." They went back to their cabin and slept. The next morning all the students were called into the Northstar Lobby.

Octus: "It's 5 in the morning, what's so important?" The Lunatone was pacing.

Lunatone: "This is terrible, My sweet little Cubchoo is missing." The Pokémon were taken aback by his remark and took a step back from the distressed Lunatone.

Kiwi: "We'll go looking for him." The six groups became temporary rescue teams and went out looking for Snow.

Kazuma: "It looks like Snow really did get lost in the Snow..." The six traveled across the Snowy terrain looking for any signs of Snow.

Kiwi: "Look, tracks!"

John: "But whose tracks are they?"

Sketch: "Judging by the look and depth. I'd say... An Abomasnow." They all had a look of disbelief on their faces. "What?"

John: "Sketch, how did You?"

Sketch: "I just know these things." They followed tracks until they came to a high cliff.

Kazuma: "Look up there!" High up near the cliff's summit was a cave.

Kiwi: "We'd better hurry."

Kazuma flew up to the top while the other's took half an hour scaling the cliff's side. Once they got to the top they took some time to catch their breaths.

John: "Okay, we're here."

Kiwi: "There's a boulder?!"

Kazuma: "Don't worry guys, I got this." Kazuma sliced the boulder into pieces.

Octus: "Was that really necessary?"

Kazuma: "Yes. Yes it was" They entered the cave and saw Abomasnow cuddling the poor little Cubchoo.

Kiwi: "John what do we do?"

John: "Why do I have to figure this out?"

Octus: "Cuz you're the smart Juan."

Snow: "Help... Me..."

All: "We're coming Snow."

Abomasnow: "You can't take my snuggle bear away, He's mine!"

Kazuma: "John, convince her that we need him back."

John: "Uhhh..." Kazuma pushed him towards her. "Umm, excuse me ma'am?"

Abomasnow: "What do you want?"

John: "Well we need our teacher back."

Abomasnow: "And... Why should I give him back?"

John: "Well, without him, we wouldn't have a teacher."

Abomasnow: "So.."

John: "We wouldn't have that great of an education, which would mean that future generations would not be educated and not have enough knowledge and common sense to keep them out of trouble which would eventually lead to a world full of ignorant Pokémon. And then you would have to deal with the fact that you were the cause of that."

The Abomasnow had tears in her eyes. She let Snow go and started crying.

Snow: "Umm guys, we should really go now."

The seven Pokémon ran out of the cave and headed back to the Lodge. Two hours later. Everyone met up at the lodge.

All: "Snow, We're so glad that you're back!"

Snow: "Glad to be back, We should head back soon."

All: "How bout noon tomorrow?"

Snow: "Deal."

They slept in for the night and by noon the next day, everyone was on the bus, and heading back.

John: "You know, I can't help feeling that we forgot something." They all thought about it.

Kazuma: "Meh, it'll come back to us."

Over back in the cave. The Abomasnow had Marcus in her clutches.

Marcus: "I swear, I will kill them all!"


End file.
